Matt on Violence Prevention
by TenshiSuzume
Summary: Matt gives a lesson in violence prevention.   Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own imagination.


**Matt on violence prevention**

Int. Matt and Mello's Apartment-Day

Matt is getting ready for the their take on violence prevention. Mello is nowhere to be found, it can be assumed that he is digging around the apartment for chocolate. Matt is playing Kingdom Hearts the character Sora swinging his sword at an unknown enemy. Matt pulls a cigarette out of his vest pocket and faces an invisible crowd.

Matt (lighting a cigarette)

"Today people we are going to be discussing violence prevention. Something Mello never bothered to learn, hopefully he'll get something out of this."

There is the sound of someone rumaging around the apartment, still looking for their lost precious item. But it can't be that bad can it? Why doesn't he just buy another one?

Matt(takes a puff of the cigarette)

"That's Mello back there in my room. How do I know he's in my room? He's been in there for a couple of hours. He thinks that i took his chocolate and hid it in my room. For someone so smart this is one of his "special" moments."

The rummaging stops in the background, it can be assumed that the perp now known as Mello has stopped looking for his chocolate at the sound of his name. The sound of footsteps is coming closer from Matt's room to the living room where our spokesperson is currently sitting.

Matt (still smoking)

"This is an example of what happens when people don't take a step back and collect themselves before blaming other people for their mistakes."

Matt turns away from his "audience" and faces Mello who standing a foot away from him. A Murderous look on his face. Could his agitation have something to do with the tight leather that appears to be suffocating his nether regions? His brain could be starving from lack of oxygen as the leather he is wearing could be a second skin instead of clothes.

Mello (irritated)

"what the hell are you doing smoking inside? You know how much I hate that smell! Just one of these things can stink up the apartment for days! You know you can get cancer from those things!"

Mello snatches the cigarette from Matt's mouth and crushes it in his gloved hand, throwing it away into a distant trash can.

Mello (cont'd)

"And where the fuck is my chocolate? You know I need it to concentrate! How the hell am I suppose to focus on the case if my concentration is screwed because you took my chocolate!"

Mello takes a moment to take a breath and glare at Matt waiting for an answer.

Matt (stoic)

"I didn't take your chocolate Mello you just forgot where you put it."

Mello (pulls out an gun with bullets full of air)

"THAT'S BULL SHIT! I KNOW THAT YOU TOOK IT! YOUR DOING THIS BECAUSE OF THAT MEMORY CARD I STEPPED ON EARLIER AREN'T YOU? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BEAT THAT ALBINO FREAK TO CATCH KIRA IF I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON MY SURVAILANCE? HUH?"

Matt suddenly sees something poking out of Mello's pocket that must have come loose during his rant. It was in brown wrapping and read Cho- the rest is hidden but it's obvious what it is.

Matt

"Mello its-"

Mello (points gun at matt)

"DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE NOW!"

Matt knows that saying anything won't do any good so he reaches out towards Mello who at the sudden movement fires the gun the bullet goes past Matt's head into the wall behind him. Matt sits back into the couch unfazed and waves the chocolate bar in front of Mello's face. Mello snatches the chocolate and leaves the room without saying anything heading into the kitchen.

Matt (mutters)

"Your welcome psycho."

He heads over to the window opening it and leans against the frame, taking out another cigarette and faces his pretend audience.

Matt (cont'd)

"You see what happened just then? That is a not so classic example on domestic violence. He forgot where he put his little addiction and not wanting to admit he forgot where he put it and blamed someone else."

He takes a puff of his cigarette and blows the smoke out the window.

Mello (in the distance)

"Matt! where's my headphones?-" continues ranting about how Matt misplaced his headphones and how he can't beat Near without them.

Matt

"Obviously someone didn't learn from his error earlier. Now people remember only you can prevent domestic violence. Learn from his mistake and don't blame other people for the problems in your life."

He turns away from his audience for the last time, putting out the cigarette and throwing the evidence out of the window. Going back to his paused game and sits there waiting for Mello to come in and repeat the scene from earlier, only this time for headphones.


End file.
